


Bad Habits

by THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT/pseuds/THE_KING_OF_STANNING_TALENT
Summary: Woozi is supposed to be writing the lyrics for the new album’s title track “Thanks”. He would always  wait until the time crunch. He was the group’s smallest procrastinator when it came to timed projects. Hoshi his best friend would always try and help him any way he can. The two boys have been friends for years and they may have developed more feelings for each other than just friendship. Dino their bandmate has told them that they would be so cute together. Hoshi and Woozi get locked in the studio together the night before they were to show their manager the song’s lyrics. Trapped by Dino until the song was done and they confessed to each other. That is what lead up till this moment. Stuck in the studio with his best friend/crush and a ton of work.





	Bad Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Please if you like this story leave some kudos. I'm really excited to see how many people enjoy my work. I know its not much but please bare with me.

    “Ugh!!” Woozi groaned slamming his head against the desk he was working at. He knew that Dino was up to something when the door wouldn’t open earlier.

    “What's wrong Woozi? Do you need help?” Hoshi asked getting closer to Woozi. Woozi moved away a bit causing Hoshi to give him a worried look.

    “I’m fine just stressed I really need to stop waiting until the last minute to write the lyrics.” Woozi fell out of his chair as Hoshi came even closer. Hoshi laughed as he helped his best friend up. Giving him a smile as he patted his shoulder. Woozi thought about what Dino said the other day. _”Just tell him you like him or I’ll lock you two in a room.”._ He just knew that it was Dino who locked the door to the studio. He decided he needed to stop procrastinating with work and confessing his feelings. He looked up at Hoshi with a blush on his small cheeks.

    “Hosh there is something important I need to tell you.” Woozi put his hand on Hoshi’s and looked down afraid to ruin his friendship with Hoshi. Hoshi was afraid Woozi was going to say something was wrong with him for laughing when he fell.

    “ Sure what is it Jihoon?” Hoshi knew Woozi liked it when he used his real name when they had serious talks.

    “Um, well you see I ah… I REALLY LIKE YOU SOONYOUNG!” Woozi yelled standing up. Hoshi was beyond shocked his best friend and crush liked him back. He stood up and grabbed Woozi’s cheeks and kissed him softly. When he pulled back the look on Woozi’s face was worth it. The cherry red was impossibly bright.

    “I like you too Jihoon.” Hoshi said as his hands moved to hold Woozi’s. Woozi’s smile the brightest in his life. He now has the love of his life but still has a bunch of work to do. They heard a rustle outside the door and in walked Dino.

    “Okay I’m happy for you and all but you still need to write the lyrics for the title track.” Dino laughed as he hugged the two boys.

"Just leave us alone them alone then Dino." S.Coups appeared from in the doorway behind them. As the leader of Seventeen he always said he needed to be up to date with what happens in the group.

    "Fine but just saying if they doing anything in this studio I'm never coming in here again." Dino announced with sass and left with a playful smile.

The two boys look at their leader  trying to figure out if he was okay with them being together. S.Coups smiled at them and walked towards them hugging the two boys.

  "I'm absolutely okay with the two of you dating just as long as you keep it from the media if that's what the  company wants. I want you to be happy but you have to keep working though.” He said as he laughed a little.

    “Don’t worry Hyung I’ll get to work right away. I have the perfect inspiration now.” Woozi exclaimed as he smiled widely at Hoshi. Woozi ushered the other two boys out of the room and went back to sitting at the desk. He went into the recording booth and sang a couple lines of lyrics he had come up with.

 _I couldn’t express my clumsy heart_ _I wanted be your tomorrow so I lived today_ _from the first time I saw you until now_ _you’ve been the only one in my heart_

He decided that this was a great start and an amazing way to show Soonyoung how much he really loved him. A few hours later Hoshi walk into the studio and saw his cute little Jihoon asleep with his cheek stuck to his lyric notebook. He walked closer to the desk Woozi was sleeping at and he gently shook his shoulder careful not to startle him.

“Jihoon,love wake up let's get you to bed.” Hoshi scooped the half awake boy up in his arms and carried him back to the dorms. When they got back the other members all cooed at the sight of there cute grumpy vocalist asleep against his boyfriend. Hoshi walked to his room and laid Woozi in his bed and headed towards the bathroom. A hand stopped him grabbing at his sleeve.

“I'll be right back I'm going to wash up and then get you a change of clothes.” Hoshi reassured the clingy boy in his bed with a smile. He soon returned with a large white t-shirt and a pair of boxers for Woozi.

“Are you awake enough to change boxers?” Hoshi asked as he sat the clothes on the table beside the bed. Woozi nodded and headed to the bathroom to change. When he got back Hoshi couldn't help but blush at the sight of his adorable boyfriend in his shirt.

“What are you staring at Hyung?” Woozi asked as he climbed back on the bed. Hoshi couldn’t help but to hug Woozi’s waist and snuggle into his hair.

“You are just so adorable when your tired and I’m so happy to be able to finally tell you that without being afraid.” Hoshi spoke softly getting closer to the lovely boy in his arms. Woozi pushed Hoshi down on the bed with a small giggle.

“Go to sleep you goofball. We can talk about all this tomorrow I promise.”

Woozi said snuggling in Hoshi’s chest. Hoshi wrapped his arms around Woozi’s small frame.

“Okay Jihoon I love you, goodnight.” Hoshi said as he snuggled Woozi close falling asleep.Woozi watched him for a few minutes having taken that power nap made him a little less tired but who was he to say no to sleep in the arms of the love of his life. As he watched Hoshi sleep he too grew tired again.

“Goodnight Soonyoung I love you too.” He then fell asleep snuggling into the chest of his best friend/boyfriend.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys actually like this. This started as an assignment for my creative writing class at my high school. If you would like me to do other gay kpop ships let me know I would love to try to write them for you guys.


End file.
